Lets-a-go, Mario
Lets-a-Go, Mario is a game that is being developed by Mega Studio for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be the tenth installment of the Super Mario Bros. series. The game borrows several elements from other Mario games, such as the Cape Feather and Hammer Suit, but also has its own new features, such as the level editor and the gauntlet mode. Story One fine morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros. had received an invitation to a picnic from Princess Peach. As the brothers arrived at the picnic, they had heard a massive explosion to the west. Several Toads are then seen running away from the explosion. Mario then notices a pink speck in the sky, flying towards Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi then rush to the Mushroom Kingdom binoculars and zoom into the pink dot. Closer inspection reveals that the dot is the Princess! Toadbert then comes and tells them that he saw the entire predicament. Bowser dropped a bomb on the picnic area, which caused a massive crater. He was calling out to her as loud as he could, but after much failure, he saw that she was blasted away towards Bowser's castle from the bomb's impact. He wanted to do some investigation of the crater, but it looked awful radiant and he feared that it would take his Vim, because he was still paranoid from the Shroob attack. The brothers go and explore the crater, which later becomes the main hub for the rest of the game. It appears that there was an ancient system of Warp Pipes that Bowser had become aware of. These pipes apparently led to riches, which were needed to unlock the other pipes. Bowser's troops hijacked each pipe so they could retrieve the treasures to give to Peach. After exploring the crater, they finally go to the Plains Area. Meanwhile, after getting through the third level of the Plains Area, Wario and Waluigi tag-along because they want a share of the treasure. Soon after, they hear a familiar voice telling them to scram and give up on finding the Ancient Treasures because the Koopa Troop is already looking for them and that Mario and his crew are only going to get hurt. This only infuriates the Wario Bros. even more and sends them rushing towards the castle even faster, as the Mario Bros. are forced to pursue. After they find the tower, they receive one final warning from Kamek, who sent the earlier warning as well. They still, however, deny the warning, and trudge onwards to the top of the castle, where they meet a 100-Gold Coin, the first and least valuable of the treasures. Right before they grab it, however, Kamek teleports in and possesses the coin, changing it into the Evil Coin Monster, Rollerage. Kamek then proceeds to mock the heroes and then teleports out. Rollerage and the heroes then proceed to battle. After being beaten, it is shown that Rollerage was only protecting himself goes to the crew. He then presents them with the true treasure, which he was guarding. Rollerage then takes the Red and Blue Goombas' place and owns a shop for power-ups. After they arrive back in Toad Town, Toad's younger siblings - a Blue Toad and a Yellow Toad arrive and beg to join Mario and his group on the quest. Soon after, they explain to Toadsworth and Merlon what they're doing. Neither of them want too, as Wario and Waluigi could be troublesome, but they finally accept that it's for the Princess and they should be fine. As soon as they're finished in Toad Town, they arrive in the Pharaoh Area. After trekking through two stages of it, Mario forgets that he's there with others and eats the last Cactus Mushroom. To his surprise, this is worse than he thinks - everyone else is parched! Luckily, a Spike comes by and asks them while they're out here and why his friends are all dried up and lying on the ground. After some quick explaining, the Spike realizes that he's talking to the legendary Super Mario. The Spike introduces himself as Mike. Mike then checks in his gut to see if he has anything left to quench them. He pulls out a Shroom Shake, a Cactus Mushroom, a Thunder Cloud, an Ice Flower, a Wet Mushroom, and a drop of water. These do go in the player's inventory and can be used. Mike then decides to join the quest. After their little episode, they carry on to the Puzzle Pyramid. With their new friend Mike, they go on to beat each of the puzzles. After this, they meet the keeper of the pyramid and one of the last living members of the Fungia Clan - the adorable Mushroom pharaoh, Fungraoh. After getting each of his questions right, he then presents to them the second of the Ancient Treasures, the Golden Pyramid - worth 3,000 coins, or Princess Daisy, trapped in a cage to the right. As a majority, the crew chose Daisy - you can imagine who didn't. The crew's lack of greed(for the most part) impressed him and allowed him to give them both the girl and the gold. Or so they think - Kamek comes in at just the right time to screw up everything. Fungraoh uses his wand against Kamek's to get the tomb raider out of the structure. He succeeds, but the Wiggler-esque rage he was sent into due to the Koopa Wizard's horrid timing made him attack everyone and everything in sight - Daisy, Mario's crew, the gold, and even the pyramid around them all. A short period after he starts to cool down, he transforms into a giant Phanto with hands and projectiles made of even more normal-sized Phantos. To add insult to injury, the entire pyramid's interior design is replaced by Phantos everywhere! After beating Fungraoh - or Phantraoh, as the game calls him in this state, the entire pyramid changes back to its original state - buried in the sand. Wario must be used to break some of the bricks forming the pyramid to make a tunnel out. After this, the player unlocks Daisy. As they enter the Aqua Area, the crew notices a large pirate ship in the distance. The only one who seems to care is Wario, who looks at the ship with rage. Luigi asks why he's so mad, but Wario replies by saying "personal junk." As they approach the tower, they notice that the ship is heading towards them and the tower. Wario starts to mumble. As they begin to enter, the ship crashes into the tower and a Goom jumps out of the ship. He then jumps back into the ship with what Blue Toad presumes to be the third of the Ancient Treasures, the Glistening Pearl. Everyone, shocked, finds some Propeller Blocks and Pink Baby Yoshis. They use these to get onto of the ship. As they make it to the top, they see a woman. This woman is Captain Syrup, making everyone realize why Wario was so grumpy. After a conversation between the two where Syrup explains her intentions of having the treasures as keepsakes, she summons a large machine and jumps into the cockpit. Wario is the only one who can fight Syrup. After a long battle, the machine explodes, causing a shipwreck which takes the crew to the shiny underwater portion of the Aqua Area. Though Captain Syrup and her minions escape the ship, the heroes almost die. After they all wake up, they find themselves in a room with no water in it at all. This is because of a young Bullet Bill named Rocket Rick. He managed to carry all 8 of them into a safe room where water is evaporated instantly. Mike introduces the crew to Rick and thanks him. Rocket Rick then joins the party. Mario, Rick, and Luigi swim through the ship to find something that will make them safe from drowning underwater. They find goggles in a crate which they carry towards the recovering others. They then proceed through the rest of the area. They make it to an oddly empty hallway where they find the Goom who stole the Glistening Pearl. They surround him, causing him to panic. However, a colossal Blooper appears, takes the Glistening Pearl, and breaks the hallway and turns it into a giant room. After a difficult battle with the Blooper, named the Mega Blooper, they find a magical Warp Pipe which takes them back above ground. Blue Toad begins to ramble about how peculiar the size of the Mega Blooper is, only to see that everyone's leaving him behind! After the crew leaves, Bowser Jr. appears out of nowhere and notices the remains of the Syrup Machine. He then calls on several Koopa Troopas to help him lift it up. Gameplay Features Adventure Mode Wi-Fi Adventure Mode Level Editor People can create their own levels. Using wi-fi, they can download other levels and share their own. Every once in a while, a staff level will be uploaded and shared. These professionally made levels can be edited and sent back to the creators for feedback on their edits. Also, new expansion packs are often made available and downloadable for free. Gauntlet In this mode, the player(s) face off against several enemies and bosses from previous games. Some of the bosses, such as those from the RPGs had to be changed or even given different tactics. After beating an enemy or boss, it is unlocked and can be fought again. It also unlocks more things to be downloaded with Wi-fi. Shops Throughout the course of the game, there are many shops, one per Area. Each Area will sell Mario different things too, for different amounts of coins. Below is a list of what each shop sells and how expensive they are. DLC See also: Lets-a-go, Mario/DLC Lets-a-go, Mario has only free DLC. It is new items, characters, object packs for the level editor, and enemies and bosses for the Gauntlet. Characters downloaded will have no relevance to the story; however, they are playable in any mode. With items, the player may get it from a shop for free. It is then completely available for use for the rest of the game without paying coins. Levels Let's-a-go, Mario '''houses twelve areas, which each have 10-12 levels each, plus 2 bonus stages after collecting all the Star Coins in that area and beating the game. There are also DLC stages that come out occasionally. Areas *Area 1 - Plains Area *Area 2 - Pharaoh Area *Area 3 - Aqua Area *Area 4 - Jungle Area *Area 5 - Spelunk Area *Area 6 - Freezing Area *Area 7 - Mountain Area *Area 8 - Extraterrestrial Area *Area 9 - Electric Area *Area 10 - Spooky Area *Area 11 - Nostalgic Area *Area 12 - Cloudy Area *Area 13 - Burning Area *Area 14 - Special Area Stages ''Main Article:'' '''Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Stages Cast This game has a very wide array of characters from other Mario games. Playable Enemies Main Article: Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Enemies Enemies and Bosses Enemy Courses Mini-Bosses Every Area has one, two, or three towers in it. Each of these vertical-oriented levels has a mini-boss, who allows the player to move on through the area if beaten. Bosses Full list of bosses in order. Bosses with asterisks(*) by their names are optional. Bosses with bold text are mini-bosses. Bosses in italics are fought in the middle of a stage. {| |- | *'Boom Boom' *Rollerage *'Reznor' *''Boom Boom'' *''Pom Pom*'' *Fungraoh | *''Bobo'' *'Captain Syrup (1)' *'Scoot Bloop' *Mega Blooper *'Pom Pom' *'Petey Piranha' | *''Boom Boom'' *Sokking *'Boss Chargin' Chuck' *'Boom Boom' Items Power-ups This game has many power-ups, and some affect other characters in different ways. The list can be seen here Yoshi Yoshi appears in this game in 36 forms - all of them and each of their powers are listed here. Misc. Reception Lets-a-go, Mario has received mostly positive reviews. Many enjoyed the graphics and story. The soundtrack was also praised for being completely original, with some exceptions. Many have stated that the game was a fair challenge and enjoyed many of the new innovations, such as the level editor, many playable characters, and gauntlet. However, the game was criticized for not pushing the 3DS to its full potential, with the exception of some enemies attacking the screen. It was also criticized for its lack of a Challenge Mode and not having a new main power-up, mainly recycling old power-ups. Media Lets-a-go, Mario/Music Lets-a-go, Mario/Sprites Beta Elements Polls How do you feel about this game so far? I WANT TO PLAY THIS. TAKE MY MONEY. Best game on Fantendo - even in its beta stages! Can't wait to see it finished! Wow this is great! Seems pretty good! It's okay. Could be better. Could be a LOT better. Dear lord...this is awful! This is NOT a fangame - it's garbage! (you troll) What do you think my first priority should be?> Finish the story Add enemies Power-ups Characters/DLC Sprites in general Make the game in Game Maker (which I am doing) References to other games NOTE: Since the game reuses many, many enemies and bosses from previous games, none of them will be mentioned. Super Mario Bros.: In one of the bonus levels in the Spooky Area, the game's palette is mimicked by the enemies, objects, and background's coloring. The level's name, World 36, is even a reference to it because the original game had no sprite for the number 36. The bridge on the third phase of the final Bowser fight borrows its design from this game. The battle also ends with a giant axe falling between the player and Bowser. Super Mario Bros. 2: Puzzle Pyramid is a huge reference to this game. In Puzzle Pyramid, Rockets are used to get to higher places. Fungraoh as Phangraoh is a giant Phanto, which originates from this game. Super Mario Bros. 3: Ludwig von Koopa and Roy Koopa can create earthquakes similar to how they could do this in Super Mario Bros. 3. Morton Koopa Jr. can also do this. The process done to access Hammer Bro. Hideout is similar to how the Fire Bros. are fought in Desert Hill. If the player stands near any kind of Chain Chomp without moving for 30 seconds, the Chomp will break free and leap towards the player. Super Mario World: The fact that items can be reserved and used at any time originates from this game. Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, and Larry Koopa borrow moves from this game. The Cape Feather originated from this game. The second phase of Bowser's battle is based on the Bowser battle from this game. King Boo's first phase fights exactly like the Big Boo boss did in this game. The Spin-Jump returns with the same functions. Super Mario Land: The game's end level theme is played when a level is beaten as Daisy. Every single song, enemy, and boss is brought back in the DLC World Sarasaland Safari. Mario Tennis: Waluigi's animation when he wins a stage has his eyes glowing a light purple, similar to how his eyes glowed in Mario Tennis. Super Paper Mario: Bowser's attempt to marry Princess Peach may be a callback to how he unofficially married her in this game. Super Mario Land 3:Wario Land: Wario's forms are based off of this game's forms. Bull Wario, Dragon Wario, and Jet Wario are from this game. When Captain Syrup arrives at the Aqua Area, a remix of the game's introductory theme plays. When she's being fought, the music is a heavily remixed version of the boss theme from this game and it's sequel. Wario Land 2: When Captain Syrup is being fought, the music is a heavily remixed version of the boss theme from this game and the prequel. Super Smash Bros.: If two or more players choose the same character, the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth player with the same character will have different colors. Kirby's Adventure: Mario and Co. can move around the map areas like Kirby in this game. Kirby is downloadable and plays like he did in this game. Megaman 1-10 and Megaman and Bass: Megamanis a playable character and plays like he did in 4. All of his weapons return. All of the Robot Master stages from these 11 games return with their respective songs in the Megaman Area. Sonic the Hedgehog 1-3, Sonic and Knuckles, and Sonic CD: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are Downloadable characters who retain their abilities from these games and use their designs from these games, Dr. Eggman uses all of his boss battle mechs from the former four games, and every zone from the former four games returns in the downloadable Mobius Area. Amy Rose uses her appearance from the latter game. The songs from the first four games play in the game, including the boss themes, invincibility themes, and two acts for Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Sonic Advance: Amy Rose is downloadable and plays like she did in this game. Gallery lagmcard.png|The DS Card for the game. Mockup3.png|Ice Dragon Wario and Ice Rosalina in 0-1 Mockup5.png|Maria with the Copy Flower in 0-1 mockup1.png|Level 1-1 mockup8.png|Mario Spin-Jumping on a pink Tap-Tap in a beta version of 11-1 mockup9.png|Mario, Toadlue, Terry, and Yoshter Bro. in 11-1 mockup7.png|The beta version of stage 11-11 Trivia *Before the last Bowser battle, Mario twists his hat in a similar fashion to Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon anime. *This is the first Super Mario game where every character has a different type of Fire Ball. *When 99 lives are reached, the player is rewarded with an aesthetic Easter Egg depending on which character (s)he is using. **If Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi is being played as, he will wear a top hat with a 99 on top of it. **If any female character is being played as, she gains a platinum tiara with an Emerald, Ruby, and a Sapphire on it. ***This is an obvious reference to Generation 3 of Pokémon. **With anyone else, the backgrounds and enemies gain different colors or appearances, similar to what happens when the Special World is beaten in Super Mario World. *Toad Town's construction in this game is based on the producer, kirbymariomega's town where he grew up. *The Copy Flower can potentially create an infinite amount of duplicates of the character. *If Peach is downloaded and she beats the Bowser in the final castle, there will be another Peach in the cage. *Kirby and Megaman's sprites are reused in the games Kirby's Dreamland U and Megaman 11 and onwards, respectively. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario Games Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Brock Production Concept Award Category:Mega Studios Category:Sysop Approved Category:3DS Games Category:3D Games